


A sleepy Kallus is a Pliant Kallus

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, and is entertained by him, zeb finds a sleepy kallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zeb carrying a sleepy kallus bridal style. Kallus being ridiculous and sleepy nuzzling into zeb’s chest fur and saying silly things"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sleepy Kallus is a Pliant Kallus

**Author's Note:**

> So I found the above quote in my google docs, untitled, and according to Lemon, I wrote it a few weeks back and completely forgot about it. I decided to write it.  
> Beta'd by the wonderful Lemon <3  
> Please feel free to visit at [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

Zeb startled awake from where he was sitting at the galley table on the Ghost. He thought he heard something, but he was alone in the room. Must be imagining things. Well, he should probably get to a bed anyway, or he was going to get another crick in his neck.

There it was again. Zeb knew he heard something. He flicked his ears trying to figure out where it came from. 

There. 

A rustle from the common room. They are planet side, but Zeb is pretty sure he would have heard someone come in, and everyone besides him and Kallus were visiting the local city. Kallus was likely already in bed, Zeb was the only one who tended to fall asleep wherever he sat down. 

His bo-rifle was already cleaned and put away after the last exhausting mission, but hey, he’s got hands right? 

He looked around the corner and rather than finding some random enemy, he was faced with an ex-ISB agent asleep and half-falling off the couch. Zeb shook his head fondly. Why Kallus hadn’t gone to their shared bunk he couldn’t say, but he should probably bring him there now or Kallus was going to be the one with a sore back. How do humans even contort themselves into such strange positions?

Zeb picked Kallus up carefully, trying to not wake him up. Kallus just wrapped his arms around Zeb and nuzzled into his neck.

“Mmm, you’re so fuzzy.” 

Zeb chuckled, “Is that so?”

“Mmhmmm, could pet you all day,” Kallus mumbled as he started petting Zeb’s neck where he was holding on. 

Zeb closed his eyes briefly and tried to not purr in delight. “Cut that out or I’m gonna drop you before we get to the bunk.”

“Don’t want to. You’re so _soft_.” The last word came out as close to a whine as Zeb had ever heard come out of Kallus’ mouth. Meanwhile Kallus moved his hand up to pet behind Zeb’s ears. Zeb could do nothing to prevent the low rumble that emitted from his chest.

Kallus outright giggled, “That feels nice, please don’t stop.”

Zeb couldn’t stop if he tried, he just shook his head and set Kallus down on their shared bunk. 

Kallus grumbled at being put down. “Oh hush,” Zeb admonished him. He pulled off both of their boots and managed to get Kallus’ outer layers off. He finally laid down next to Kallus who didn’t even let Zeb settle before he latched back on. Kallus hummed his pleasure at finding a shirtless Zeb next to him and nuzzled in.

“Mmmm, so comfy.”

Zeb rolled his eyes, but pulled Kallus in close anyway, he received another pleased noise for his efforts.

Zeb was going to have to remember this for future reference. It was nice to have Kallus so agreeable for once, and not argue with him every 3.7 seconds. Though, teasing him about his sleepy mumbles would be quite entertaining. Next time, he’d have to remember to holorecord this, for posterity of course.

Zeb fell asleep with a wicked grin on his face. This was going to be _fun_.


End file.
